BEETA LAMHA
by SK's-DUO
Summary: life moves on and on but still I m there. with those memories who can never leaves me..
_**BEETA LAMHA **_

_**(A Dairy)**_

 **Mujhe Buhat Yaad Ate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe  
Mujhe Door Se Bulate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe**

 **Raton Ko Jagoon Bhala Kese Neend Aye**  
 **Mujhe Har Pal Satate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe..**

 _Rithum of his voice breaks down after hearing a very husky and irritating voice from his Sardar jee.._

Sardar: Aby ohh shayari ki dukkan.. Peekha pakwaan.. kidar mar gaya hai bay tun..?

 _He leave his diary as it is.. still his led pencil was behind those two pages where his words were still not completed.. he left it as it is and went near to his Sardar with down head.. bcz his life and his status were not allowing him to listen to him or says anything after meeting his gaze with him… he was just a servent having no status.. his work is only to listen and to obey.. thinking anything or saying anything is not part of his job or says of his life…_

Jee Sardar jeee…?

 _A young bog having 18 years old.. looking very weak by physic.. tall and little taunt complexion which was telling that his actual complexion is fair but situation. Life style .. less food and his poverty made him like so.. he stands in front of his sardar with down head while saying so..waiting for some scold or any new order which is usually warped in badly scold…_

 _Sardar looks at him from head to toe and suddenly grabs his ears and pulls him towards his own side.. Young boy screams due to pain.._

Young boy (screams): Ahhhh… ahhh.. sardar ji. Mera kaan

Sardar (Pressing more hardly): kyun bay ab bht dard ho raha hai..

Young boy (looking at him with helpless and teary eyes while nodding his head in yes): jee.. je… ahhaa.. ahh.. (trying to grab his ear.. which was still in Sardar's hold)

Sardar (still pressing it): acha.. abi sunaie daa raha hai..? jab pehla bulaya tab behra ho gaya tha tunn.. (pressing more hardly boy's ears) bol.. ab likha ga wo shero shayi… bol…

Young boy (jointing his hands): nahi.. nai sardar jee.. meri.. muja.. mahfi.. mahfi da do..

Sardar (leaving him): mahfi daa doon..? haan.. (ordering to another servant) chotaaa.. ajj isay khana nai mila gaa raat barh.. aur yah yahen jagta raha ga raat bar.. (looking towards boy who was working at Sardar's tea stall.. situated outside the city at jungle road) aur sun (pointed towards boy with angry eyes.. who was already standing with red ear, having tears in his eyes.. continually fighting back) ager teri ankh lagi naa raat main aik bar bhi..? tu iss dhaba sa nikal ka bahr pankon ga.. aur aik dhala nahin donga so alag.. smjha.. (he stood up saying so)

Boy (coming and holding his feet while pleading): nahin sardar.. muja mat nikalo.. main main raat barh jagon ga.. jo bolo ga woi karon ga.. bas muja yahi par rahna do.. kahan jayon ga.. mera koi tikhana nahin..

Sardar (hitting him from feets): chal bay.. haat.. paar (foot) kharab kar diya mera.. aur sun jo kaha hai woi kar.. sari raat bhooka raha ga naa aur jaga ga tab akal sahi tikhana aya gi teri.. yah likhna parna bhool jaya ga.. bawala kahin ka.. (Saying so he went from there after taking ride to bycyle.. leaving that young boy still laying on floor.. who stays there like this for how much time he does'nt knows.. he comes to reality when he saw a lavishing car coming to his way on road.. he remembers abt Sardar.. stood up instantly and cleans the dust of his clothes instantly while forgetting to remove tears from his eyes.. though it was his usual life but still he was not habitual to it.. such words and behavoiur brings tears to his eyes always and hurt and painful feelings in his heart… he instantly runs towards the car… who was just to stop there.. before he could touch the slow speed car.. Driver instantly presses the breaks and stops him while coming out from his car as..

Man: hey stop it… (his voice was so harsh that his hands stops in speed at it's place and his heart beat became fast) ganda haath mat laga meri car ko.. haato para.. wahen (Showing him some far place) wahen door jaa ka khara ho.. (his other three companions having one more boy and two young ladies also comes out from the car.. while the man himself takes out his handkerchief and cleans his car window where that boy even was abt to touch) car dhaki kabhi nahin.. aye jata hain kasa kasa hath lagana.. hunnnn..

Boy (looking afraid): main.. main tu bas.. chaya.. chaya pochna aya tha..

Man (looks at him and laughs a bit): chayaa.. tera hath ki chaya peeyan ga hum..? halat dheki hai apni.. jhoota saf karna ka liya bhi na rakhen tera jasa ko tu.. (his all three others colleges starts laughing too.. the young boy was just looking towards all faces.. who were laughing at him.. looking full of life..their fair complexion were telling that they have no food issues.. their clothes were telling that they don't run behind the money.. money comes to them.. their care free life style were telling that they were living GOD gifted life.. he looks at himself.. towards his dirty clothes and balck hands.. which were black due to all time making tea on cylinder.. sometimes on wooden stacks.. so many times cleaning all cars, stopping at their dhaba's… he just thought that may be he is a big criminal that's why GOD's blessings always stays far from him… that helplessness, thoughts and expressions.. those 4 peoples can never understand, can never feel and can never imagine.. they can only enjoy making fun of others..he just looks downward and turns to move back… when one of them calls him from behind..

Man: aby sun…kye.. hey.. (he listens and turns to him) naam kye hai bay tera..?

Boy (scrared and telling slowly): da..dayaaa..

Man (trying to understand): kye..? Jayaa..? (everyone looks at him and burst into laughter with) jaya bechaan..?

Boy (looks towards all and said slowly with teary eyes): nai.. .. mera naam Daya hai..Daya (Saying so he runs behind to dhaba..because now he can't face those laughing voices and faces anymore.. while all four boys left while enjoying and laughing)..

 _He went behind the dhaba and sat down under hard cloth shade and starts shading tears.. he remembers his Orphanage days.. where he use to laugh with his friends sometime even in that tough times.._

 **Yad Ati Hai Doston Ki Jab To Ankhen Bheeg Jati Hain  
Mujhe Isi Tarah Satate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe**

 _And then he remembers abt the day when his Principal asked him to find some place for himself bcz now he can't stay in that Orphanage bcz of his 18 years old age…_

Principal: Daya ab tuma kud ka liya jaga dondni hogi…tum ab ksi taran bhi yahen nahin rah sakta..

Daya: sir main.. main kahan jayon ga..? mera koi tikhana nahi hai..

Principal: kahin bhi jayo.. par chala jayo.. baki sab bhi tu kahin gaya haina.. pehla hi sab ko bola tha… 6 months sa.. aur 3 mahiyna uper ho gaya tuma pher bhi yahen rakha hai.. par ab aur nahin

Daya (jointing hands): sir main kahan jayon ga.. mera koi.. ranha ki koi jaga nahin.. app thora waqt aur daa do.. main koi jaga dond longa..

Principal: dhako main tumara purana principal jasa nahin jis ka aga hath peer joro ga aur wo pigal jaya ga.. bht rakh liya usi ka kahna par.. abi tak koi jaga nahin dond paya. Aga kye dondo ga..? bas bht ho gaya.. nikal jayo yahen sa.. yahen sa niklo ga.. Dhaka khayo ga tabi koi jaga sahi sa dond payo ga.. (and he left while mumbling) aye jata hain muft ki rotiyan torna..

 _Daya closes his eyes while crying with empty tummy and while remembering his Principal words his tears starts rolling down in spead.. whole day he stays there at dhaba till late night.. and then sleeps there behind the dhabba.. but today his Sardar does not allows him, his one time meal too… he was feeling really tired mentally and physically too.. he clears his eyes at once but today his tears were not listning to him.. suddenly he presses his both eyes and then starts crying loudly.._

Daya (while crying): kye karon.. nahin milta koi thikana muja..koi nahi data muja rahna ki jaga.. main un sab larkon jasa layke aur hoshiyar nahin.. kye karon nahin rakhta muja koi bhi.. Dhaka khana ka..koi shok tu nahin .. kye karon.. (and he starts crying harshly)

 **Na Din Ko Chain Aye Na Raton Ko Aram Aye**  
 **Mujhe Aise Hi Tadpate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe**

 _For how long he stays there he does not knows.. he does not even realize when his harshly crying voice starts lowering down and when he starts sobbing.. and when he lost his all power to even sob.. he felt someone coming to his way.. he looks upward and found Chote coming on his_ _way…he does not bothers to hide his red teary and pain_ _ful eyes from him.._

Chote: rota kyun hai.. chal utth ka kuch kah laa.. sardar ko thora hi na kuch pata chala ga..raat ka 1 baj raha hai ab nahin ana wala wo yahen..

Daya (hiding his face in arms):nai khana muja asa zilat wala khana.. jayo.. (again crying) jayo yahen sa.. nahin bhook muja..

Chote: acha sun..

Daya (crying): kaha na nai chiya..

Chote: arey kah mat par baat tu sun.. tera kaam ki baat hai..tera liya aik aur kam Dhaka hai.. (Daya again looks upward with hope) wo subha aur pher sham mein jo bari bus guzarti haina yahen sa.. uss main conductor ki job kara ga…?

Daya (With hope): kitna pasa mila ga..?

Chote: idhr sa tu zyada hi hai.. 20 rupaya roz ka…

Daya (his all hopes boils up): tun kyun nai kar lata pher..?

Chote: Sardar ka pas chacha na lagwaya tha.. asa kasa jayon ga.. mar na da chacha.. wasa bhi muja tu 20 rupaya milta hai idr bhi chacha ki waja sa.. tuja tu sirf 10 wo bhi roz ksi na ksi chakar mein sardar kat lata hai.. data kidar hai.. do waqt ki roti tu kah laga na kum sa kum..

Daya (murmuring): sookhi rooti.. (looks at chote again) rahon ga kahan…?

Chote: raat ko bus saf safaie ka bad wahen ada pa soa jana..wahen rahta hain larka..

Daya: bus saf bhi karna hogi..?

Chote: haan wo tu karna para ga.. acha subha tak soch laa.. pher bata dana.. (he turns to go but then stops there) sun kar la.. yahen sa tu kum zaleel hoga na.. (Saying so he left the place leaving Daya as it is)

Daya (attaching his head with mud wall): chalu acha hai.. kabhi yahen tu kabi wahen tu jayon ga.. (taking sigh) khana tu Dhaka hi hain..( and he closes his eyes and then instantly opens it again with sardar's fear)…

 **Na Din Ko Chain Aye Na Raton Ko Aram Aye  
Mujhe Aise Hi Tadpate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe**

...

Voice: Dayaa..?

 _Daya opens his eyes and looks towards the open diary.. which was opened in his hands.. he instantly closes it and after placing it in open draw.. he closes his darw and with same speed he clears his wet eyes and then looks behind towards his buddy.. who just came back after whole month mission.. he just runs towards him and instantly hugs him very tightly… telling his fear, his feelings everything to his buddy..who too hugs him with same strong grip.._

Abhijeet(meaningfully): jab bhi jata hoon.. yah kye khol ka beth jata hai tun Daya..? (he got no reply from Daya's side) bhool kyun nahin jata uss waqt ko..? jisa beeta 20 saal ho gaya hain.. (stress) 20 saal Daya..

Daya (leaving him): tu muja kye hua hai.. kuch bhi tu nahin.. look at me.. (before Abhijeet could say anything) aur boss yah kye ata hi shuru kar diya hai.. main tu bas asa hi.. acha tum jaldi sa fresh ho.. main.. main garma garm chaya bana ka lata hon.. pher dehr sari baten karni hain muja.. u know pora aik month bad aya ho tum wapis.. (taking sigh) sach mein believe nahin hota.. maine aik moth tumara bina guzar liya..

Abhijeet (observing Daya): haan wo tu dhik raha hai..

Daya (hiding eyes): acha naa main bana ka chaya abi aya.. tum fresh ho.. (Abhijeet nodded and Daya left from there instantly.. where Abhijeet looks towards the half open draw.. which was not completely closed bcz daya in hurry closes it.. Abhijeet was abt to touch it but then stops there with a thought)

Abhijeet: nahin.. yah uski yaaden hain.. muja koi haq nahin ina parna ka.. (feeling pain while thinking) jab bhi kahin jata hon aur yah yun akala rah jata hai.. yaad karna beth jata hai un sab beeta dino ko.. bhoolta hi nahin..(looking towards the draw again with) Yaad ? nahin yaad nahin.. yaad tu insan wo karta hai jo wo bhoola ho.. jisa har din jeeta ho.. usay nahin…

 _And he went out from Daya's room and looks at Daya who was making tea in kitchen.. he knows Abhijeet is standing and looking at him.. but he was deliberately not looking at him.. Abhijeet silently looks at him and then moves into his room.. Daya looks behind and smiles little bit but very meaningfully.._

Daya: Ajj ager aik tum nahin ata Abhi.. tu shaid mera ajj bhi koi Tikhana nahin hota.. (taking sigh) par pher bhi main wo sab kabhi bhool nahin sakta.. shaid wo beeta waqt hi muja banata hai.. aur yah ehsas dilata hai ka main kye tha aur kye ban gaya hoon.. (whispering) sirf tumari waja sa…

 **Mujhe Buhat Yaad Ate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe  
Mujhe Door Se Bulate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe**

 **Raton Ko Jagoon Bhala Kese Neend Aye**  
 **Mujhe Har Pal Satate Hain Wo Beete Lamhe**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _Thank you for reading.. Hope u like it :)_


End file.
